C R U S H
by bubbleyou
Summary: "bila kau sudah bisa melihatnya bahagia dari jauh , kenapa harus mendekatinya?" boyxboy, chanyeol x baekhyun exo, sorry for typo(s).
1. chapter 1

C R U S **H**

Cast : park chanyeol, byun baekhyun

Senyumannya tak pernah luntur dari sejak ia menampakkan kakinya di ruangan pertemuan mahasiswa baru di universitas ini, apa yang salah dengan mahasiswa bernametag 'park chanyeol' ini? Biasanya mahasiswa akan terbilang cukup bosan dan malas menghadapi masa orientasi untuk mahasiswa baru, tapi kenapa dia malah tersenyum seperti idiot ? Lihat kedua matanya yang dengan serius memerhatikan orang orang di depan yang sedang memberikan penjelasan.

'Byun baekhyun' itulah alasanku seperti sekarang ini, dia adalah kakak kelasku saat di SMA, tubuh mungilnya, matanya, kulitnya yang seperti putih susu, tawanya, _oh god_ , lihat bagaimana cara ia tertawa, apakah harus semenggemaskan itu? Jangan lupakan suaranya saat ia berbicara, ah aku ingin mati saja bila dia terus menerus semenggemaskan seperti ini.

Sebernarnya chanyeol tidak terlalu jelek, bahkan di SMA dulu, tak sedikit dari teman-temannya yang ingin sekali berkencan dengan chanyeol, chanyeol juga bukan seorang cupu yang sering dibully atau diledeki, tapi apa yang membuatnya malah seperti seorang idiot bila sudah bertemu byun baekhyun? Maksudku kenapa dia tak berkencan saja dengan baekhyun sekalian? Toh dia juga cukup tampan, dan populer di SMA, ya untuk orang seperti dia seharusnya cukup berani untuk mengajak baekhyun berkencan bukan?

Chanyeol sedang duduk bersantai, sekarang sedang waktunya istirahat untuk acara mos, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke belakang, sebenarnya daritadi dia sudah kebelet, ingin buang air. oh? Kebetulan sekali? Disaat ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi ada baekhyun di pinggir lorong, sedang sendirian, bagus sekali, ini waktunya chanyeol, sapa dia, bukankah dia kakak kelasmu?

Demi apapun, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku kebelet pipis, aku berjalan agak cepat ke kamar mandi, disaatku melewati lorong, aku melihat sosok yang selama ini selalu ku dambakan, langkahku tiba-tiba berhenti, untuk berfikir sejenak, apa yang harus kulakukan? ah apa aku berpura-pura saja menanyakan dimana toiletnya? Ah tidak chan, jelas sekali di depan situ toiletnya, baiklah, mungkin menyapanya ? 'Kak baekhyun?' Pikir chanyeol.

Langkah demi langkah ia coba untuk menghampiri baekhyun, bisakah kalian merasakan debaran jantungnya ? Seperti musik rock, sangat kencang. Ayo chan, tinggal satu langkah lagi kau bisa menyapanya dan coba mengatakan 'hai'. Tinggal satu langkah lagi yang chanyeol dapat, tapi ia malah langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, uh? Apa yang salah?

Aku tak tau, disetiap kesempatan yang ada, aku selalu melewatkannya, aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasku disaat melewati baekhyun, berpura-pura tak mengenalnya, kenapa aku selalu jadi pengecut setiap itu berurusan dengan baekhyun, mungkin, karena aku terlalu menyukainya, sekedar mengucap kata 'hai' saja aku tak berani, baekhyun terlalu sempurna dimataku, tak seperti diriku yang pengecut ini.

Sesak, itu yang kutahu, tapi setelahnya, memikirkan senyumannya saja sudah bisa membuatku tersenyum kembali, seolah rasa sesak itu tak ada apa-apanya bila mengingat senyuman seorang byun baekhyun.

Ku tau ini konyol, tapi menurutku ini benar, bila kau sudah bisa melihatnya bahagia dari jauh , kenapa harus mendekatinya? Maksudku, apa dengan mendekatinya bisa membuatnya bahagia? Belum tentu kan? Ya, yang sudah pasti saja, melihatnya bahagia dari jauh. Melihatnya tertawa bahagia dari sini sudah cukup bagiku, aku tak ingin ketidak normalanku mengganggunya.

Hari pertama masa orientasi siswapun selesai, disaat mahasiswa baru sudah pada pulang, aku masih disini, melihat bagaimana para panitia itu berberes,ya, tentu saja byun baekhyun lah alasanku.

Lihat bagaimana baekhyun mengangkat meja dan bangku itu, ingin sekali aku membantunya, tetapi nyaliku terlalu kecil untuk melakukannya, walaupun di mataku baekhyun terlihat mungil, dia tetaplah kakak kelasku, dia dikenal sebagai 'kecil-kecil cabe rawit' dia cukup kuat untuk ukurannya yang semungil itu, bahkan dia juga merupakan mantan ketua eskul hapkido, salah satu eskul olahraga bela diri di SMA kami dulu, tak heran, banyak sekali wanita yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, sudut bibirku terangkat menertawai betapa bodohnya diriku ini.

Disaat aku sedang melihat 'pemandangan' yang indah ini, tiba tiba mataku melebar melihat ada seorang wanita yang menghampiri baekhyun. sudut bibirku yang tadinya tersenyum tiba-tiba mendatar, ku perhatikan orang itu dengan saksama, 'masih sama' batinku, ku ambil tasku dan menaruhnya di salah satu pundakku, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku, untuk berjalan pulang.

Byun baekhyun, kakak kelasku, orang yang ku sukai sejak dulu, dia seorang straight, yang sangat setia pada pacar wanitanya. Apalah dayaku yang juga seorang lelaki menyukainya sejak lama, seharusnya aku tak terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan diriku tenggelam dalam perasaan ini.

-E N D-

...hai? um, aku baru banget publish story, belum terlalu pede juga, cerita ini bisa aja aku apus sewaktu waktu, ini cerita pertama aku. aku terima kritik dan saran :) terimakasih atas waktu kalian buat yang udah mau baca cerita ini

Maaf typo dan maaf kalo penulisannya berantakkan dan membingungkan kalian, semoga kalian suka ya.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Find it!

. . . . .

Hai, tadinya cuma mau oneshoot aja, soalnya aku tibatiba galau gitu, terus tadinya genrenya sok-sokan hurt gitu kan, tapi kayaknya ga bakal nyampe deh, gak pandai nulis.  
Selamat membaca ^^

Chanyeol masih terbaring dikasurnya, sejak ia masuk sekolah, keluarga chanyeol membiarkannya tinggal sendirian di salah satu apartemen yang dekat dengan universitasnya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia menjalani masa orientasi di universitas, chanyeol bergerak agak malas untuk bersiap-siap.

"Permisi.." salah seorang wanita yang berada di samping chanyeol mengucapkannya, chanyeol menengok seraya menjawab "ya?"

"Apa kau sibuk? Bolehkah aku minta tolong sebentar ?" chanyeol melihat jam tangannya sebentar, 'sepertinya masih belum telat' batin chanyeol, "ya ada apa nona?" Tanya chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"ah, bila di lihat-lihat sepertinya kau masih muda, aku hanya ingin minta tolong, ini ada beberapa kardus, bisa kau membantuku membawanya ke bawah? Ku lihat kau juga ingin turun?" Tanya seorang wanita itu, dan akhirnya chanyeol mengiyakan untuk membantunya.

"Baiklah nona, ini kardusnya" chanyeol menaruh kardus itu di dekat wanita itu, "ah terimakasih, maaf aku merepotkanmu, biasanya suamiku yang membantuku, tapi ia sedang pergi bekerja, dan tidak usah memanggilku nona, nuna saja, aku tetangga mu ngomong2, aku tinggal di sebelah ruanganmu" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan dibalas senyum pula oleh chanyeol, "baiklah, nuna ...", "wonhee, panggil aku wonhee, dan kau?" Ucap wanita bernama wonhee itu, "aku chanyeol, park chanyeol" chanyeol menunduk seraya memberikan salam, setelahnya chanyeol segera pergi ke kampus.

"Jadi guys, kalian akan di kelompokkan menjadi beberapa regu, dalam rangka untuk mengenal teman-teman dari berbagai jurusan ..." jelas salah satu panitia yang sedang berdiri di depan, chanyeol hanya mengiyakan dan duduk sendirian, bila kalian bertanya apa chanyeol tidak memiliki teman? Ya mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, teman2 dekatnya di SMA dulu berpencar saat di kuliah, di universitas ini terhitung hanya ada 3 orang yang mahasiswa baru yang berasal dari sekolahnya , chanyeol dan 2 orang lainnya chanyeol tidak mengenal mereka terlalu dekat, jadi bisa di katakan chanyeol belum memiliki teman, mungkin hanya sekedar teman lewat sekilas.

Chanyeol segera bergerak untuk menemukan teman-teman seregunya, ia langsung duduk, tak jarang yang mengajaknya berkenalan, tak di sangka ternyata ada seseorang yang berasal dari jurusan yang sama dengannya, "namaku kai, wah tak menyangka aku bertemu dengan teman sejurusan!" Ucap salah satu siswa bernama kai yang kini telah duduk di sebelah chanyeol. Kai dan chanyeol berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu teman-teman yang lainnya, omong-omong soal baekhyun, chanyeol belum melihat baekhyun dari tadi, makannya dia tidak terlalu bersemangat mengikuti acara ini.

"Halo semuanya, aku kakak pembimbing kalian semua untuk hari ini" chanyeol melihat ke arah suara seseorang yang baru saja datang ke tempatnya berkumpul. Seseorang itu duduk tepat di depan chanyeol, tubuh chanyeol seketika berhenti, dan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat.

"Hai, aku byun baekhyun, senang bertemu kalian" ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya diikuti dengan kedua matanya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, namun melihat baekhyun tersenyum, membuat chanyeol diam-diam mengikuti untuk tersenyum, sekali lagi, chanyeol terpesona.

Tubuhnya kaku seolah ia tak tau bagaimana caranya bersikap normal, oh? sepertinya ia salting melihat baekhyun segini dekat.

"aaaaa, mulai dari kiri, sebutkan nama kalian dan dari jurusan apa!" seru baekhyun menunjuk salah satu mahasiswa yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Satu persatu mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Sekarang giliran kai yang berada di samping chanyeol.

"Hai, nama ku kim kai, kalian bisa memanggilku kai, aku dari jurusan perfilman" jelas kai dengan gayanya yang sok keren namun percaya diri.

"oh? Aku juga dari jurusan itu!" teriak baekhyun bersemangat, "selanjutnya selanjutnya!"

"ekhm- aku park chanyeol, dari jurusan perfilman" chanyeol menunduk memberi hormat dan sedikit malu di depan baekhyun.

"chanyeol-ssi, apa kita pernah bertemu ?" Tanya baekhyun seraya membuat chanyeol terkejut _. deg_. "wajahmu tak asing" tambah baekhyun semakin menunggu jawaban dari chanyeol.

"sebenarnya, aku lulusan dari SMA Exodus" terang chanyeol yang mana membuat baekhyun mengerti kalau mereka dari SMA yang sama, "aaa, pantas saja, selanjutnya!" baekhyun menyimpulkan dan langsung melanjutkan perkenalan ke yang lainnya.

Semuanya dimulai seperti seharusnya, menjalani kegiatan yang sudah di rangkai oleh panitia untuk hari itu, chanyeol kehilangan fokusnya karena baekhyun, ia tidak menangkap dengan jelas sebenarnya apa yang sedang di bicarakan yang lainnya, ia hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Kau menyukainya" ucap kai saat baekhyun dan yang lainnya telah pergi, chanyeol menyernyitkan dahinya dan menatap kai bingung "maksudmu?" Tanya chanyeol, "kak baekhyun, kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya kai memastikan, "huh? Dia orang baik, apa alasanku untuk tidak menyukainya?" Chanyeol masih sedikit bingung dengan maksud kai, "eyy, kau mengerti maksudku, kau tau,rasa suka seperti ingin memiliki" Kai mengangkat2 kedua alisnya dan menyengol siku chanyeol, "haha, apa maksudmu kai, tentu tidak, dia laki-laki" jawab chanyeol.

"Apa masalahnya jika dia lakilaki ?" Tanya kai tak suka dengan balasan chanyeol, "kau tau aku juga laki-laki kai, jadi tak mungkin" jawab chanyeol sambil membereskan tasnya, "apa maksudmu tak mungkin, aku bahkan berpacaran dengan lakilaki" balas kai santai yang mana membuat chanyeol melebarkan matanya, "dude, aku tak terlalu bodoh untuk melihat bagaimana kau menatapnya dengan kedua matamu itu, pandanganmu bahkan tak berubah sedikitpun saat dia ada disini, berhentilah mengatakan itu tak mungkin, aku bahkan berpacaran dengan laki laki, dan memangnya kau hidup dijaman apa?" Ucap kai menepuk pundak chanyeol "aku duluan, pacarku sudah menunggu" kai tersenyum dan meninggalkan chanyeol, di sana terlihat seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari kai sedang menunggu kai, mereka pergi berdua dengan kai yang merangkul pundak yang lebih kecil.

Chanyeol sedikit murung saat dijalan pulang, pikirannya tak pindah dari perkataan kai 'apa masalahnya jika dia lakilaki?' Chanyeol tersenyum miring mengingat perkataan kai itu.

'Tentu saja tidak masalah bagiku bila baekhyun laki-laki, aku bahkan tak peduli sama sekali, yang jadi masalah disini adalah, baekhyun tak menyukai laki-laki sepertiku, walaupun aku tak menyukai laki-laki selain baekhyun, tapi ya, aku harus mengakui bahwa baekhyun memang seorang lelaki' Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dan tersenyum seraya meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

Andai saja baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama, semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi seorang pengecut seperti ini didepannya, Chanyeol yang dikenal banyak orang adalah chanyeol yang percaya diri, dia bahkan tak takut melakukan sesuatu hal yang baru, dia selalu bekerja keras saat melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Tapi berbeda saat ia berhadapan dengan byun baekhyun, chanyeol terlalu menyukai baekhyun, sampai-sampai menyapanya secara gentle saja ia tak berani.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi, membuka hapenya, chanyeol tak tahu harus apa, dia bosan, dia lupa meminta nomer hape kai, jari jempolnya bergerak untuk membuka instagram, ia mengetik nama baekhyun di pencarian.

'menstalk sedikit tak masalah bukan?' chanyeol menscroll laman profile baekhyun, isinya lebih banyak di penuhi oleh foto selfie baekhyun dan beberapa foto bersama teman-temannya, beruntung chanyeol tak perlu sakit hati untuk menemukan foto pacar baekhyun, chanyeol tersenyum lega akan hal itu.

Ia coba membuka story baekhyun, terlihat bagaimana baekhyun mengupload kegiatan hari ini, baekhyun juga sedikit bercerita tentang apa yang dia alami, 'gemas sekali' chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Langit senjapun kini menghilang, langit mulai gelap, chanyeol masih menonton televise dan hanya bermalas-malasan di atas sofa, perutnya sudah kelaparan, tapi badannya terlalu malas ia gunakan untuk pergi keluar membeli makan.

'ting tong' bunyi bel apartemen chanyeol membuat chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyernyit bingung siapa yang berkunjung kesini. "eomma ?" pikir chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah pintu, chanyeol membuka pintu dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"kakakku menyuruhku memberikan ini" ucap seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek dari chanyeol sambil mengangkat kotak makanan yang ia bawa, wajahnya ia angkat untuk melihat wajah chanyeol.

'ba-baekhyun?' chanyeol terkejut setelah melihat wajah orang yang ada di depan pintunya.

"eoh? Chanyeol-ssi ?" baekhyun tersenyum dengan kedua matanya setelah melihat wajah chanyeol.

T B C

maaf ya kalo jadi aneh, aku suka aja nulisnya, buat kesenangan pribadi, haha ^^

makasih udah mampir~


	3. Chapter 3

CHAP 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Find it

. . . . .

Langit malam mulai menampakkan warnanya, waktunya untuk mempersiapkan makan malam, di apartemen ini terdapat wanita bernama wonhee sedang memasak menyiapkan makan malam, wonhee sedang asik memasak makanannya sampai ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang sedang membuka pintu apartemennya "nunaaa.. Wonhee nunaaa.." panggilan itu membuat wonhee terkejut dan mematikan kompor lalu menuju ke arah pintu "eoh? Baekhyun-ah kau datang?" tanya wonhee kepada adik iparnya itu.

"tentu saja, baekbom hyung tak berhenti-hentinya menelponku untuk datang ke mari" Balas baekhyun yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"ah mianhe, apa dia memaksamu lagi? Nanti aku akan berbicara dengannya" jawab wonhee

"haha, ania nuna aku bercanda" baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "aigoo, lucu sekali kau ini" wonhee mengelus kepala baekhyun seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"nuna, aku ini sudah jadi senior di universitas lho, jangan perlakukanku seperti anak kecil" baekhyun cemberut yang mana malah membuat wonhee makin gemas dengan tingkah laku baekhyun.

"baiklah baiklah, apa kau sudah makan?" wonhee bertanya sambil pergi meninggalkan baekhyun ke dapur.

"hem, belum nuna, apa nuna sedang masak?" baekhyun mengikuti wonhee ke dapur.

baekhyun menyantap makanan buatan wonhee, wonhee sedang bersemangat masak, makanan yang ia buat terbilang banyak, ia mulai membungkus makanannya ke dalam kotak makanan.

"baekhyun-ah nuna minta tolong ya, td pagi ada yang membantu nuna, berikan ini kepadanya, nuna masak terlalu banyak" wonhee memberikan kotak makanan kepada baekhyun.

"dia tinggal disebelah, nuna lupa namanya, orangnya masih muda, mungkin seumuran denganmu, tapi dia lebih tinggi darimu, kupingnya besar" jelas wonhee.

"arraseo nuna!" baekhyun menghabiskan makanannya, dan segera mengantarkan kotak makanan itu.

Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan, pasalnya, yang di maksud wonhee sebelah kiri atau kanan ? tak lama salah satu pintu apartemen terbuka, yang keluar adalah seorang bapak-bapak.

'sepertinya bukan itu' baekhyun mencoba pergi ke pintu yang satunya, dengan percaya diri ia mulai membunyikan bel dan menunggu, begitu pintu terbuka ia hanya bisa melihat perpotongan leher orang itu 'ah aku benar, dia tinggi' baekhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya bersemangat dan berucap "permisi, kakakku menyuruhku memberikan ini" jangan lupakan bagaimana ia tersenyum lebar diikuti kedua matanya saat mengucapkannya.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, baekhyun berfikir sejenak memikirkan nama seseorang didepannya "eoh? Chanyeol-ssi?" baekhyun mengangkat kotak makanannya bermaksud agar chanyeol menerimanya.

"ah, baekhyun-hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol dengan santai, _ya berpura-pura sok santai._

"kakakku bilang, kau menolongnya tadi pagi, jadi dia ingin berterimakasih, jadi tolong diterima ini" baekhyun kembali mengangkat-angkat kotak makanan itu.

Chanyeol segera mengambil kotak makanan yang baekhyun berikan, tak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

"kebetulan sekali, aku tak menyangka kau tinggal disini, terimakasih sudah menolong wonhee nuna tadi pagi" baekhyun kembali memulai percakapan.

"ah ye, tak masalah" chanyeol berusaha sekuat mungkin agar ia tidak merespon berlebihan.

"chanyeol-ssi, kau bilang kita di SMA yang sama, apa kau tau aku ?" baekhyun kembali bertanya, tentu saja baek, tentu saja chanyeol sangat mengetahuimu, dia telah memperhatikanmu sejak dia memasukki SMA, kau telah mencuri pandangannya sejak pertama kali chanyeol melihatmu.

"tentu, maksudku siapa yang tak tau mantan ketua hapkiddo ? ekskul teratas di sekolah" chanyeol menyikapi biasa saja.

"hahahha, baiklah chanyeol-ssi, aku pulang dulu" baekhyun pamit, dan chanyeol langsung menutup pintunya sedikit keras dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

'braak' baekhyun mendengar pintu apartemen chanyeol yang tertutup sedikit kencang setelah ia berbalik, baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan kebingungan.

Chanyeol bersandar pada balik pintu, ia memegang dadanya, sungguh baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dari dekat, chanyeol terdiam sambil memegangi dadanya, dan setelahnya.

"EOMMAAAAA! AKU TAK KUAT LAGI" chanyeol teriak sambil

Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen kakaknya, ia menghampiri wonhee "waa nuna, daebak, orang yang membantumu tadi pagi, itu adik kelas ku nuna, mengapa dunia ini sempit sekali" wonhee memperhatikan bagaimana baekhyun sangat bersemangat menjelaskannya "mana mungkin orang setinggi dia jadi adik kelasmu baek" baekhyun cemberut dan menjawab "ih nuna, aku serius, namanya park chanyeol, bahkan tadi di kampus aku jadi kakak pembingbingnya" jelas baekhyun.

Hari semakin malam, kini baekbom sudah kembali dari kantornya, baekhyun dan wonhee menunggunya di ruang tamu, baekbom bilang ia ingin berbicara dengan baekhyun, makannya baekhyun disuruh datang kemari.

"baekhyun-ah kapan sewa tempat tinggalmu habis ?" Tanya baekbom, "ntah lah, mungkin 2 minggu lagi hyung" jawab baekhyun.

"hyung sudah berbicara pada eomma, hyung akan pindah karena wonhee sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, kami berdua sudah menemukan rumah yang cocok, bila nanti rumahnya sudah selesai kami tidak akan memakai apartemen ini lagi, hyung menyarankan kau memakai apartemen ini saja, dan tak usah memperpanjang sewa disana-" baekbom menjelaskan kepada baekhyun, baekhyun akan tinggal disini setelah sewa di tempatnya yang lama habis, karena apartemen ini sudah dibeli oleh baekbom "-kampusmu juga tak jauh dari sini, jadi hyung rasa ini cocok denganmu" baekhyun hanya mendengarkan perkataan baekbom dan menurut, baekhyun adik yang penurut, dia tidak suka membantah, walaupun dia memang agak manja.

"baiklah hyung, tak masalah" baekhyun tak menolak, "satu lagi, bisakah kau pindah secepatnya? Akhir-akhir ini hyung sering pulang malam, kandungan wonhee juga semakin membesar, hyung hanya takut, karena wonhee harus tinggal sendiri, kau mengerti-" ucapan baekbom terpotong oleh wonhee "oppa, tak masalah, jangan memaksa baekhyun, aku tak apa-apa"

"baiklah, aku bisa menginap mulai besok, aku akan menjaga nuna wonhee" baekhyun tersenyum lebar menggemaskan, wonhee merasa tak enak, baekbompun sebenarnya juga, tapi baekhyun meneruskan "aku juga cukup khawatir melihat perut nuna yang kian membesar, aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada calon keponakanku" wonhee tersenyum mendengar penjelasan baekhyun.

"aigoo, adik hyung sudah besar, terimakasih baekhyuniee" baekbom mengacak surai baekhyun.

"ini sudah malam baek, apa tak sebaiknya kau menginap saja?" baekbom khawatir melihat baekhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk kembali.

"hyung, aku ini sudah kuliah, dan aku laki-laki, tentu saja tak apa, lagipula aku tak membawa perlengkapan untuk besok, aku tak ada baju" baekhyun menengkan dan pamit pulang.

TBC


End file.
